Sephiroth
"...yes, sir." Sephiroth is the antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and a superfluously recurring character in its derivative works, and a former wrestler in the VGWF. In Final Fantasy VII The former ace of the superpowered special forces unit SOLDIER, Sephiroth believed his powers and prowess with the obnoxiously long Masamune katana to be the product of his lineage from JENOVA, a being from an advanced pre-human civilization. After finding that JENOVA was an alien whose cells were spliced into him, Seph kinda went nuts. Like, "scour the earth for the magic required to drop a Meteor on the planet and rend it such that he can take all its soul-energy into himself, becoming a god on par with JENOVA in the process" nuts. In Works Following FF7 Sephiroth is the *~dreamy~* not-quite-posthumous stalker of Cloud Strife, fellow ex-SOLDIER and now ace of the eco-terrorist organization AVALANCHE. He attributes his not-exactly-being-dead status to being necessary to give Cloud a reason to fight (presumably in the butt). Given how much Square Enix likes animating him, he's probably right. In the VGWF Epix Bischoff introduced Sephiroth as the surprise opponent for the inaugural VGWF Arcade Championship during Press Start, when Travis Touchdown ran in to claim it. Sephiroth would proceed to defeat Travis and claim the title. Riding an ego trip from claiming the Arcade Championship following his disgrace and termination at another wrestling promotion, Sephiroth engaged in a promo during the 3/23 Saturday Night Fight to exult in his vindication at the audience's expense. His cheesy dialogue was cut off by Earthworm Jim, who challenged him to at least fight somebody if he was going to stay in the ring. Sephiroth obliged by challenging the annelid to a bout later that evening, but would find his edginess overpowered by Jim's grooviness. Sephiroth's loss against Earthworm Jim drove Epix into a frenzy, and the One Winged Edgy found himself sitting out the 3/30 SNF being berated for squandering the second chance given him. Corporate pressure to perform seemed to take hold, and during his singles matches during the following two Saturday Night Fights, Sephiroth utterly squashed Amarant Coral and Nathan Drake (seriously injuring the former) as the crowd waited to see when Earthworm Jim (who'd taken #1 Contendership for the Arcade Championship on the 3/30 show) would rematch the ex-SOLDIER with the belt actually on the line. The final bout between Sephiroth and Earthworm Jim would come at Insert Coin, a grueling match reminiscent of their first fight. After Sephiroth gained a tenuous upper hand two-thirds of the way in, Epix Bischoff ran in to toss a chair into the ring for his use. To the shock of all who'd seen the corporate coddling being given him, Sephiroth refused to use the chair to finish off the worm - but his overconfidence and/or sense of honor might have been his undoing, as Earthworm Jim would unleash his second Twenty Dollar Worm of the match soon afterward and claim the Arcade Championship. A downright livid Bischoff stormed the ring during the victory proceedings, kicking the still-downed Sephiroth and unleashing a tirade regarding his poor performance against the annelid, capped off by firing the sonofabitch in front of thousands of procedurally generated viewers and 50-odd guys in Twitch chat. It is unknown where the One Winged Edgy will go from here, but it can be presumed he'll want work in an industry that won't keep him on as tight a leash as Bischoff preferred, so his old between-companies job of modeling for yaoi fanart might be out of the question. Record